Square Logo Awards
The Square Logo Awards, also known as the SLAs, is an annual awards show that airs on and is produced by LTV. It honors the wiki's best television, film, and video game fanon, including users, as voted by the community itself. History It was created by SquareLogo on June 1, 2014. The first awards were given out on June 7, 2014, without any voting and simply via his preference. This was done almost always in spin-offs around 2014 (Exceedingly Entertaining Award, You Rock! Awards, etc.), marking the Square Logo Awards one of the first of its kind. Since then, SBCA has become the head of the awards for 2015 and 2016. With the 2015 awards being a successful start, co-managed by , the supposed host of the 2015 Christmas awards which was soon cancelled. The 2016 awards were a huge success, sparking huge interest and voter output. After a brief ownership scandal, gave the rights to manage and host the 2017 awards, with the former as assistant to the hosting. The 2018 awards were the first awards to be given the following year as the nomination period started in 2018 but ended in 2019. was named the host of the 2018 awards. The 2019 awards followed in suit of the pervious year's awards with the ceremony in 2020, rather than 2019, as well as being the first award show with 2 hosts, followed a week later by the Decade Edition, sprouting from an idea from SBCA and developed by TheJasbre202, past hosts will return, Purple133 will present, and it will choose the best of the first 7 award show results, resulting in the best of the decade awards. It is the longest running and one of the most valued award ceremonies as of 2019. Awards Ceremonies Annual Ceremonies Decennial Ceremonies Awards 1st Square Logo Awards (2014) The 2014 Awards were held at the Bikini Bottom Convention Hall on June 7, 2014. The awards were hosted by SquareLogo. Results Best Spin-Off Series * Bikini Bottom Hearts -Nominated * [[SpongeToons|'SpongeToons']]' -Won' * Absorbent Days-Nominated Most Epic Spin-Off * [[Absorbent Days|'Absorbent Days']]'-Won' * Back in the Day-Nominated * SpongeToons-Nominated Best Spin-Off Series Episode * Krusty Kookies-Nominated * [[The Renovation|'The Renovation']]'-Won' Winners are boldfaced. 2nd Square Logo Awards (2015) Main Article: The February 2015 Square Logo Awards Nomination: The 2nd Square Logo Awards Nomination Page Initial Results: The 2nd Square Logo Awards Results '' The February 2015 Awards ''(dubbed the 2015 Square Logo Valentine's Awards) ''is the 2nd Edition of the awards. It was held on February 21, 2015 at the Bikini Bottom Grand Arena. Results *'Best G Spin-Off: Welcome to Bikini Bottom! (TV Series) by Shamm2001 *'Best PG/PG-13 Spin-Off: 'Reckless and Retired by Doctor Bugs *'Best Spin-Off Series Episode: 'The Snowing of Absorbent Days *'Best Video Game: '(only nominee) SpongeBob's Robotic Adventure *'Best Former Spin-Off: 'Planet Gary *'Best Movie: 'Goofballs *'Best Love Spin-Off: 'Bikini Bottom Hearts *'Best Upcoming Episode: 'The Downfall of Leader Plankton! *'Best Upcoming/New Spin-Off: 'Basket Sponge by Doctor Bugs, SBCA, and *'Best Classic Spin-Off: 'Absorbent Days by MrScience12 4th Square Logo Awards (2016) Main Article: 4th Square Logo Awards '' ''Nomination: 4th Square Logo Awards Nomination Page The 4th Square Logo Awards or '''The 2016 Square Logo Awards'' is the 4th Edition of the Square Logo Awards. It was held on December 2016 at the Golden Arena. Results *'Best G Spin-Off: SpongeBob n' Stuff *'Best PG Spin-Off: 'Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea *'Best PG-13 Spin-Off: 'ParodySponge *'Best G Rated Episode: 'Thanksgiving (Kinda) *'Best PG Rated Episode: 'Body Switching *'Best PG-13 Rated Episode: 'The Run For Survival *'''Best R Rated Episode: -''No Nominess-'' *'Best Short: 'The Chum Mystery *'Best Video Game: 'POBA 2K17 *'Best Former Spin-Off: 'Leader Plankton! *'Best Original/Classic Spin-Off: 'Basket Sponge *'Best Movie: 'Plankton Leaves The Raw *'Best User (No Added Rights): 'TheOneFootTallBrickWall *'Best Content Moderator: 'SpongeBot678 *'Best Chat Moderator: 'Kasoku *'Best Discussion/Thread Moderator: 'Kasoku *'Best Administrator: SBCA ' *'Best Bureaucrat: 'Squidnerd *'Best Overall User: 'Squidnerd *'Best New User: 'SpongeBot678 *'Best Veteran User: SBCA ' *'Best Christmas Spin-Off: '''-No Nominees-'' *'Best Christmas Episode: 'ParodySponge: The Worldwide Christmas Special 5th Square Logo Awards (2017) (co-hosting with )|row2 = Golden Arena|row3 = November 29, 2017 - December 14, 2017|row4 = December 14, 2017 - December 23, 2017|row5 = December 24, 2017|row6 = December 25, 2017|row7 = LTV and Fox Kids}}Main Article: 5th Square Logo Awards Nomination Page: 5th Square Logo Awards Nomination Page The''' 5th Square Logo Awards or the '''2017 Square Logo Awards is the the 5th edition of the Square Logo Awards. It was held on December 31, 2017 at the Golden Arena. Run-off voting for Best Network took place on January 1, 2018. Results * Best Spin-Off: 'Life in Bikini Bottom * '''Best Spin-Off Episode: 'Scrimmage Night * 'Best Writing Crew: 'SBFW Go! * 'Best G Spin-Off: 'SpongeBob n' Stuff * 'Best PG Spin-Off: '''N/A * '''Best PG-13 Spin-Off: 'SBFW Go! * 'Best Former Spin-Off: 'SpongeToons * 'Best Original/Classic Spin-Off: 'Absorbent Days * 'Best Season: '''Season 4 of Basket Sponge * '''Best Video Game: 'POBA 2K18 * 'Best Movie: 'The Terrible Travis Movie * 'Best G Rated Episode: 'Shadow * 'Best PG Rated Episode: 'The Last Hour * 'Best PG-13 Rated Episode: 'Ginormous Things and Where to Find Them * 'Best R Rated Episode: 'Boys Just Want To Have Sex * 'Best Short: 'Travis says fuck * 'Best Network: 'Temmie Central * 'Best User (No Added Rights): 'JackHackers * 'Best Content Moderator: 'SBCA * 'Best Chat Moderator: '''N/A * '''Best Administrator: 'PolarKey 6th Square Logo Awards (2018) |row2 = LTV Arena|row3 = December 27, 2018 – January 7, 2019|row4 = January 7, 2019 – January 13, 2019|row5 = January 13, 2019|row6 = January 13, 2019|row7 = LTV and Jasbre TV}}Main Article: 6th Square Logo Awards Nomination Page: 6th Square Logo Awards Nomination Page The 6th Square Logo Awards or the '''2018 Square Logo Awards is the the 6th edition of the Square Logo Awards. It was held on January 13, 2019 at the LTV Arena. Results *'Best A Spin-Off: '''An A Rated Show *'Best B Spin-Off: SpongeBob's NEW Fanon Wiki *'Best C Spin-Off: 'Discord Crib *'Best Z Spin-Off: 'A Z Rated Show *'Best Writing Crew: 'Discord Crib *'Best New Spin-Off: 'SpongeBob's NEW Fanon Wiki *'Best Original/Classic Spin-Off: 'Basket Sponge *'Best Spin-Off Season: '''Season 1 of Discord Crib *'Best B Rated Episode: 'Meeting Others *'Best C Rated Episode: 'Defend the Crib (Part I & II) *'Best Video Game: 'POBA 2K19 *'Best Movie: 'SpongeBob SquarePants: The Legend of the OUYA *'Best Short: 'Goodbye, Mr. Hillenburg *'Best Network: 'Fox Kids *'Best Foreign Network: 'Fox Kids (Philippines) *'Best Director: 'SBCA *'Best Writer: 'PolarTem *'Best Title Card Creator: 'CrazySponge *'Best Company: 'PI *'Best Streaming Service: 'Cut-Out *'Best Artist: 'Lil SpongeBot *'Best Record Label: 'Manila Records *'User of the Year: 'PolarTem *'Best Content Moderator: 'Purple133 *'Best Administrator: 'PolarTem *'Best Bureaucrat: 'SBCA *'Best Veteran User: 'SBCA *'Best New User: 'AlternativeHuman93 7th Square Logo Awards (2019) |row2 = LTV Arena|row3 = December 27, 2019 – December 31, 2019|row4 = January 1, 2020 – January 4, 2020|row5 = January 4, 2020|row6 = January 5, 2020|row7 = LTV and Jasbre TV}}''Main Article: 7th Square Logo Awards Nomination Page: 7th Square Logo Awards Nomination Page The 7th Square Logo Awards or the '''2019 Square Logo Awards is the the 7th edition of the Square Logo Awards. It will be held on January 5, 2020 at the LTV Arena. Category:Awards Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:SquareLogo Category:SBCA Category:2016 Category:Award Shows Category:Square Logo Awards Category:2017 Category:LTV